Zemsta Lisa
by OlaUnish
Summary: Naruto ma dość nienawiści mieszkańców i targa się na własne życie. Mimo tego, że ma dopiero cztery lata jest bardzo dojrzały. Wtedy poznaje Kuramę. Rozpoczyna z nim trening i dostaje się do ANBU. Hokage wysyła go później do Akademii Ninja, każąc udawać idiotę. Pewnego dnia rozgryza plan Hirunzena i ucieka.
1. Rozdział 1 Mój typowy dzień

Jest to moja książka pisana także na Wattpadzie.

Tekst - zwykły tekst, dialog

 **Tekst** \- Kurama

 _Tekst_ \- myśli

~~~~~~~~~~Narrator~~~~~~~~~

Mały czteroletni blondyn biegł ulicami Konohy. Znowu go ścigali. Nagle trafił na ślepy zaułek. Dwójka mężczyzn zbliżała się do niego wolnym krokiem.

\- Co potworze? Teraz nam nie uciekniesz.

\- Zostawcie mnie. Proszę.

\- Ha! Chyba śnisz!

\- Ej, a może pozbędziemy się problemu, zabijemy go i zostaniemy bohaterami oraz wybawicielami wioski?

\- Dobry pomysł, ale chcę zrobić jescze jedną rzecz.

Mężczyzna z bródką zbliżył się do chłopca i ściągnął mu spodenki razem z dolną częścią garderoby. Następnie sam obniżył swoje spodnie wraz z bielizną i zaczął gwałcić czterolatka. Dziecko krzyczało w niebo głosy i płakało. Gdy mężczyzna skończył oczy chłopczyka stały się krwistoczerwone z czarnymi pionowymi źrenicami. Osobnicy płci męskiej odsuneli się od niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach. Dziecko z prędkością światła ubrało się i zabiło mężczyzn. Wtedy oczy blondynka znowu przybrały lazurowy kolor. Gdy zobaczył co zrobił szybko uciekł nad wodospad. Już miał skoczyć z klifu na skały, ale usłyszał głos.

- **Stój dzieciaku! Co robisz?! Nie przejąłem kontroli i zabiłem tamtych gostków żebyś teraz popełniał samobójstwo!**

\- Coo? Kim ty jesteś i gdzie?

 **\- Nazywam się Kyuubi i aktualnie znajduję się w twoim umyśle.**

\- Ale mi chodzi o prawdziwe imię.

 **\- Dzięwięcioogoniasty Lisi Demon Kurama.**

\- To ty jesteś demonem?

 **\- Tak. Poopowiadam ci jeszcze, ale najpierw odejdź od krawędzi i idź do domu.**

Time skip

~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~

Wszedłem do domu, położyłem się na łóżku i zapytałem Kuramę.

\- Czy to przez to, że mam cię w sobie ludzie nazywają mnie demonem?

\- **Tak**.

\- Aha. Dobrze, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

 **\- Po pierwsze, że jesteś dziwny, bo dowiadujesz się, że masz w sobie demona i nic sobie z tego nie robisz.**

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że we mnie jesteś.

\- **Dobra. Chcę ci opowiedzieć o twoich rodzicach. Byli to Kushina Uzumaki i Minato Namikaze.**

\- Yondaime Hokage był moim ojcem?!

\- **Tak. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.**

\- Jakie?

 **\- Zamknij oczy. Wsłuchaj się w mój głos i podążaj za nim.**

Zrobiłem tak jak mówił Kurama i po chwili znajdowałem się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Na podłodze była woda do kostek. Na środku tego miejsca znajdowała się wielka klatka. Zza nich patrzyły na mnie wielkie czerwone oczyska.

\- To ty Kurama?

 **\- Tak. Chodź tutaj do mnie. Nic ci nie zrobię.**

Przeszłem przez kraty i usadowiłem się na jednym z dziewięciu ogonów Lisa.

\- **Ej! Co robisz?!**

\- No bo tu jest zimno, a ty taki cieplutki i mięciutki jesteś.

- **Ehh.. Dobrze. Tak jak mówiłem twoimi rodzicami byli Kushina i Minato. Kushina była wybuchowa, a Minato spokojny i cierpliwy. Dodatkowo twoja matka była moim poprzednim Jinchuurikim. Zgineli podczas mojego ataku na Konohę.**

\- To ty zabiłeś mi rodzinę?!

 **\- Tak, ale byłem kontrolowany. Nie chciałem tego, ale Madara Uchiha przejął nade mną kontrolę i zmusił do ataku na wioskę. Twoi rodzice oddali życie w obronie Liścia, ale skazali także ciebie na cierpienie, ponieważ zapieczętowali mnie w tobie. Na razie tyle mogę ci powiedzieć, ale mam dla ciebie propozycję. Co ty na to żebym cię trenował na shinobi?**

\- Tak! Tak! Tak!

 **\- Dobrze. Jutro zaczynamy, więc idź się wyśpij.**

Wróciłem do rzeczywistości i zanim poszedłem spać powiedziałem :

\- Dziękuję aniki.

- **Nie ma za co ototo**.


	2. Rozdział 2 ANBU

~~~~~~~~~2 lata później~~~~~~~~

Tydzień temu skończyłem 6 lat. Przez dwa lata ćwiczyłem pod okiem Kuramy. Teraz jestem na bardzo wysokim poziomie.

\- Kyuubi co dziś robimy?

\- Dzisiaj dołączysz do ANBU.

\- Czyli idziemy do Hokage.

Wstałem z łóżka, zjadłem śniadanie i ubrałem czarny komplet ubrań i poszedłem do Hokage. Po dojściu zapukałem trzy razy i usłyszałem :

\- Wejść!

\- Witaj Hokage-sama.

\- Witaj Naruto. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Chciałbym dojść do ANBU czcigodny.

\- Ale Naruto ty masz dopieto sześć lat!

\- Wiem, ale ćwiczyłem od 4 roku życia.

\- Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy?

\- To teraz nieważne. Proszę dać mi szansę.

To może być ciekawe. Dam mu szansę i wystawie do pojedynku z Satoshim- pomyślał Sarutobi.

\- Dobrze. Bądź dzisiaj na polu treningowym numer 66 o godzinie 15.

\- Hai!

Time skip

Do 15 zostały jeszcze 2 godziny, więc postanowiłem poćwiczyć.

Po skończonym treningu została mi jeszcze godzina.

\- Młody. Przypomniałem sobie coś. Twój klan posiada Dojutsu zwane Yakinganem.

\- I teraz mi o tym mówisz?- zapytałem wyrzutem.

\- Tak -

\- Wiesz co jak on działa?

\- Owszem. Jest on legendarnym dojutsu. Narazie obudziły go tylko 2 osoby. Możesz być trzeci. Działa on jak wszystkie inne dojutsu tyle, że ulepszone. Dodatkowo możesz się dzięki niemu teleportować w miejsce, które widzisz lub, o którym myślisz. Najlepsze jest to, że możesz z niego korzystać bez przerwy. Nic ci się nie stanie kiedy będziwsz go używał bez przerwy.

\- Może spróbuję?

\- Dajesz.

Przelałem czakrę do oczu.

\- Młody to działa! Udało co się!

Podeszłem do jeziorka i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie. Moje oczy przybrały złoty kolor, a źrenice stały się pionowe.

\- Poćwicz z nim. Przyda ci się w pojedynku.

Skończyłem ćwiczyć akurat 5 minut przed pietnastą. Nagle obok mnie pojawił się Hokage razem z jakimś shinobi.

\- Witaj Hokage-sama.

\- Witaj Naruto. To Satoshi Orihara* (wie ktoś z jakiego anime nazwisko? dop. aut). To z nim będziesz walczyć. Jeśli wygrasz dołączysz so ANBU.

\- Ale Hokage-sama to sześcioletnie dziecko.

\- Ćwiczące w samotności od czwartego roku życia dziecko. Nie mam czasu na kłótnie. Zaczynajcie.

Włączyłem Yakingana, ukryłem się wśród drzew i wyciszyłem całkowicie czakrę. Postanowiłem złapać go w genjutsu. Niech przeżyje to co ja przez całe życie.

Z prędkością światła znalazłem się przed nim i krzyknąłem :

\- Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!*

Niech zobaczy jak ginie jego rodzina. W torturach. A oni będą mówić, że to przez niego.

Po dwóch minutach walka była zakończona. Hokage stał w osłupieniu, patrząc na nieprzytomnego Satoshiego.

Trzeci przywołał dwóch ANBU, którzy zabrali mojego rywala.

\- Dobrze Naruto. Chodź ze mną do gabinetu.

*W gabinecie*

Gdy byliśmy już w gabinecie usłyszeliśmy pukanie.

\- Wejść! - powiedział Sarutobi.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł szef ANBU, czyli Danzo (czy Danzou? dop. aut.).

\- Witaj Danzo. Oto nowy członek ANBU.

\- Witaj Hokage-sama, Naruto. Chodź ze mną. Dołączysz do Korzenia ANBU. Wybierzemy dla ciebie maskę i pseudonim.

*W podziemiach*

Szliśmy mnóstwem korytarzy, aż doszliśmy do pomieszczenia wypełnionego maskami.

\- Damy dla ciebie maskę lisa i pseudonim Kitsune*. Jutro dostaniesz pierwszą misję rangi B. Bądź jutr gabinecie Kage.

Time skip

Obudziłem się o piątej rano. Wstałem, zjadłem śniadanie, załatwiłem swoje potrzeby i ubrałem uniform ANBU z maską lisa.

*W gabinecie Trzeciego*

\- Witaj Kitsune.

W odpowiedzi kiwnąłem tylko głową.

\- Mam dla ciebie misję rangi B. Polega ona na zabiciu złodzieji, którzy okradają pobliską wioskę. Razem z tobą wyruszy dwójka innych ANBU.

\- Hai!

Wtedy w pomieszczeniu pojawili się shinobi z maską lwa i zająca.

\- Hokage-sama przecież to dziecko.

\- Dziecko, króre pokonało Satoshiego w dwie minuty.

Wtedy wcześniej wzkazana dwójka stanęła w osłupieniu.

\- Satoshiego Oriharę?

\- Dokładnie. Dobrze, koniec tego dobrego wyruszacie za godzinę.

\- Hai!

I wszyscy znikneli w kłębach dymu.

*W domu Naruto*

Zapieczętowałem wszystko w zwoju i spróbowałem z pomocą Yakingana teleportować się pod bramę wioski. O dziwo mi się udało.

Po chwili zjawiła się reszta.

\- Hej mały gdzie twój bagaż?

\- Zapieczętowałem.

\- To ty umiesz Fuinjutsu?

\- Tak. Wyruszaimy - powiedziałem i puściłem się biegiem przed siebie. Kierowaliśmy się do wioski Drewna.

Time skip

Nasza misja zakończyła się z powodzeniem. Wykończyłem naszych sam i to iluzją. Przed chwilą zdałem Hokage raport i wróciłem do domu. Wszedłem do domu. Przebrałem się w pidżamę, położyłem się na łóżku i wszedłem do swojego umysłu.

Pogadałem chwilę z Kuramą po czym położyłem się na jego ogonie i zasnąłem. Kyuubi przyzwyczaił się już do tego i wie, że nie da rady mnie zrzucić. Chodź się do tego nie przyzna jemu samemu ciężko bez tego zasnąć.

\- Pamiętaj, że ja słyszę twoje myśli! I to nie prawda!


	3. Rozdział 3 Akademia!

Trzy lata później

Już trzy lata należę do ANBU. właśnie zostałem wezwany do Hokage.

*W gabinecie*

\- Witaj Hokage-sama.

\- Witaj Kitsune. Mam dla ciebie ważną wiadomość. Idziesz do akademii.

\- Że co?! Przecież jestem w ANBU!

\- To jest moja decyzja. Chcę żebyś żył jak normalne dziecko.

No chyba nie. Jakie normalne dziecko gada sobie codzienne z najsilniejszym i najstraszniejszym demonem jak z przyjacielem. Jakie normalne dziecko zostało zgwałcone w wieku 4 lat i jakie normalne dziecko było bite, wyzywane, przezywane demonem, potworem i spotykało się codziennie z pełnymi nienawiści i pogardy spojrzeniami przez całe życie? Ja! A ja nie jestem normalny.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Jaką?

\- Chcę żebyś przez całą akademię udawał idiotę, który kocha ramen, a po ukończeniu 4-letniej szkoły umiał tylko kage bushin no jutsu. Pomoże nam to ukryć twoją poprzednią tożsamość i umiejętności.

\- Dobrze, ale dlaczego mam ukryć to kim jeszcze wczoraj byłem i swoje umiejętności?

\- Dzięki temu nie będziesz musiał tłumaczyć ludziom swojego poziomu. W końcu ANBU powinien być tajny, prawda? Dobrze teraz idź do domu i odpocznij przed jutrzejszym dniem.

\- Hai!

I zniknąłem w chmurze dymu.

Następnego dnia

Obudziłem się o szóstej rano, więc mam czas, ponieważ lekcje zaczynają się dopiero o 8. Wstałem, zjadłem śniadanie i ubrałem specjalnie kupiony na tę jakże wspaniałą okazję (wyczuj ten sarkazm) ohydny pomarańczowy sweter. Spodnie zostawiłem czarne. Mam jeszcze 30 minut na dojście. Ehh.. Nie mogę się teleportować, bo wzbudzę podejrzenia. Ale nie mogę też biec ze swoją zwykłą prędkością, bo będzie za szybko. Ehh.. Jakie to kłopotliwe (niczym Shikamaru dop. aut.)

Pobiegłem do szkoły i usiadłem w pierwszej ławce. Po pięciu minutach zadzwonił dzwonek i cały nowy rocznik czekał niecierpliwie na nauczyciela. Wtem do klasy wszedł nasz wychowawca.

\- Witajcie. Nazywam się Iruka Umino i przez najbliższe cztery lata będę waszym senseiem. Teraz się przedstawcie. Ty - wzkazał na mnie - zaczynaj.

O dziwo nie spojrzał na mnie z nienawiścią tylko z miłym uśmiechem. Przedstawiłem się jak na idiotę przystało.

\- Hai! Nazywam się Uzumaki Naruto i kocham ramen! Kiedy dorosnę chcę zostać Hokage!

Reszty nie słuchałem, ponieważ przejrzałem wcześniej ich akta.

Później nasz sensei mówił o programie nauczania i rozdał nam listę potrzebnych rzeczy. Następnie udaliśmy się do domów. Cała nasza klasa umówiła się na zapoznanie na siedemnastą w parku.

Time skip

Wszyscy jesteśmy już na umówionym miejscu. Dziewczyny latają za Sasuke Uchihą, a on je ignoruje. Upatrzyłem sobie swoją ofiarę. Będę ciągle rywalizował z Sasuke mimo słabych ocen i podrywał Sakurę Haruno. Dobrze spisuję się w swojej roli, ponieważ przez mój udawany idiotyzm nikt nie chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Cza zacząć podryw.

\- Sakura-chan! Umówisz się ze mną na ramen?

\- Po pierwsze. Od kiedy pozwoliłam ci mówić do mnie 'chan', a po drugie. Nie. Ale z chęcią pójdę z tobą Sasuke-kun!

\- Nie dzięki. - odezwał się Wielki Pan Uchiha.

\- Jest już późno. Muszę się zbierać - powiedziała Ino.

\- Ja też.

\- I ja.

Wszyscy się rozeszli. Poczekałem, aż zostanę sam poczym teleportowałem się do domu. Postanowiłem pogadać z Kuramą. Wszedłem do swojego umysłu usadowiłem się na głowie Bijuu i mocno przytuliłem.

\- Dziś nie na ogonie? A tak w ogóle po co mnie przytulasz?

\- Stęskniłem się. A na twojej głowie dawno nie byłem. Jak myślisz, przeżyję te cztery lata?

\- Z pewnością.


	4. Rozdział 4 Ucieczka

4 lata później

Dziś ostatni dzień akademii. Wreszcie wrócę do ANBU! Właśnie czekam na swoją kolej.

\- Sasuke Uchiha!

-*mega denerwujący pisk*

Time skip

Na życzenie naszego kochanego Hokage nie zdałem. Dodatkowo pomazałem twarze innych Hokage. Teraz siedzę na dachu razem z senseiem Mizukim.

\- Naruto. Istnieje zwój uwięzienia. Jest on przechowywany w naszej wiosce. Jeśli go zabierzesz i nauczysz się pierwszego jutsu, napewno zdasz. Później oddasz go mi.

I wcale go sobie nieprzywłaszczysz w taki sposób, że wina pójdzie na mnie.

Zgodziłem się na to, więc czekam teraz aż ktoś się zjawi i udaję zmęczonego.

O! Iruka. Trzeba znowu grać idiotę, który ciężko pracuje, ale nic mu nie wychodzi.

\- Naruto! Daleko nie uciekłeś.

\- Taak. Nie zdążyłem nawet poćwiczyć.

Podrapałem się w kark i wyczułem gumę. Czemu muszę nosić tą oszpecającą mi twarz maskę?!

\- Dobrze Naruto. Oddaj zwój.

Wtedy pojawił się Mizuki.

\- Nie. Mi oddaj zwój.

\- Mizuki.. Nie oddawaj mu zwoju. On cię wykorzystał!

\- Wcale się nie domyśliłem gdy tylko powiedział mi o zwoju.

\- Co?! To dlaczego go ukradłeś?!

\- Hokage kazał mi grać idiotę. Oczywiście macie o tym nikomu nie mówić.

Aktywowałem Yakingana, złapałem Mizukiego w iluzję i zabiłem. Iruka przypatrywał się temu z otwartymi ustami.

\- Naruto. Co się stało?

\- Noo.. Zasiłek gostka.

\- Co?! A-ale jak?!

\- Jak na najlepszego ANBU przystało. Szybko, ale boleśnie.

\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

\- Powiem ci, ale jak ktoś się zapyta jak pokonałem tego tam. To użyłem tylko klonów cienia, a gadkę jakąś wymyślisz. I nikomu nie powiesz tego co za chwilkę ci powiem.

\- Hai.

\- A więc tak. W wieku sześciu lat dołączyłem do ANBU. Po niecałych sześciu miesiącach stałem się najlepszy.

\- Ale jak prawie siedmioletnie dziecko było najlepsze? Jak to możliwe?

\- Możliwe jeśli to dziecko potrafi zabić samą iluzją.

\- Coo?!

\- Jajco. A teraz na poważnie. Do akademii poszedłem z rozkozu Hokage. Również jego rozkazem było udawanie idioty. To wszystko co mogę ci powiedzieć. Ty nie możesz tego nikomu zdradzić.

\- Przysięgam z ręką na sercu, że nikt nie dowie się tego z moich ust.

\- Dobrze. Trzeba się zbierać. Żegnam.

\- Cześć Naruto.

Następnego dnia

\- Co on tu robi? - wszyscy szepcą.

Dzisaj też muszę udawać idiotę. Ehh..

\- Sasuke-kun! Mogę usiąść z tobą?

\- Sakura-chan! Ja z tobą usiąde!

Czemu ja to robię ;-;?

\- Bo zgodziłeś się na akademię.

\- Oj. Cicho bądź.

\- Jak tam chcesz.

A gdyby tak..

Wskoczyłem na ławkę i zacząłem mierzyć się spojrzeniami z Saskiem-blaskiem. Nagle ktoś mnie popchnął i się.. pocałowaliśmy! Ble! Na szczęście do klasy wszedł nauczyciel.

\- Witajcie moi drodzy! Dzisiaj zostaniecie przydzieleni do drużyn. A więc tak. Drużyna pierwsza...

Nie słuchałem dopóki nie wypowiedział mojego nazwiska.

\- Drużyna 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke i Haruno Sakura! Czekajcie na swojego senseia w sali 13.

\- Hai.

Time skip

Na naszego senseia czekamy już dwie godziny. Postanowiłem zrobić mu kawał w stylu idioty. Gąbkę do tablicy postawiłem w przejściu. To czekamy.

~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~

Postanowiłem sprawdzuć domy moich podopiecznych. Najpierw Sasuke Uchiha.

W jego pokoju jest to co u typowego Uchihi. Broń, ubrania, łożko i książki z ognistym ninjutu. Wszystko w ciemnych barwach.

Teraz Sakura Haruno. Przywitałem się z jej rodzicami i poszedłem do jej pokoju. Jest bardzo...różowy i oblepiony...zdjęciami Sasuke. Nie będzie na razie z niej dobrej kunoichi.

Na koniec Uzumaki Naruto. Gdy wszedłem do jego domu oniemialem. Ubogi na zewnątrz dom w środku dom był całkiem bogato ozdobiony. Wszedłem do jego pokoju i zobaczyłem wielki łóżko małżeńskie oraz pięć wielkich szaf. Na panelach leżał ogromny, mięki dywan. Obok łoża stały szafki nocne. Na ścianach koloru błękitu wisiały obrazy z wizerunkami Ogoniastych Bestii. Poszedłem do pierwszej szafy i otworzyłem. Pełno czerni i złota. Myślałem, że nosi tylko ten pomarańczowy sweter. Następne szafki miały pieczęć wymagającą krwi. Skąd on u diabła zna Fuinjutsu?! I to tak zaawansowane?! Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

Czas do nich iść. Czekają już 3 godziny.

~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa naszego senseia. Gąbka spadła na jego głowę.

\- Moje pierwsze wrażenie? Jesteście idiotami. Czekam na dachu.

Poszliśmy na dach.

\- Dobrze. Przedstawcie się.

\- W jaki sposób? Może sensei zacznie? - zapytała Sakura.

\- W porządku. Nazywam się Kakashi Hatake. Nie mam żadnego hobby. To co lubię, a czego nie to moja sprawa. Moje marzenie wolę zachować dla siebie. Ty zaczynasz - wzkazał na Sakurę.

\- Hai. Nazywam się Sakura Harunk i lubię..*rumieniec, moim marzeniem jest *rumieniec*.

\- A czego nie lubisz?

\- Naruto!

\- Teraz ty.

\- Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha i lubię i nie lubię wiele rzeczy. Moim celem jest zabicie pewnej osoby, a marzenia nie mam żadnego.

\- Teraz ty.

\- Jestem Uzumaki Naruto! Uwielbiam ramen! Nie lubię trzech minut, które trzeba odczekać na jego przygotowanie! Moim marzeniem jest zostać najlepszym i najsilniejszczym Hokage, dattebayo!

\- W porządku. Widzymy się jutro o godzinie 5 na placu treningowym numer 7. Nie jedzcie śniadania.

\- Hai!

I zniknął. Poczekałem, aż wszyscy sobie pójdą i sam się teleportowałem.

~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi~~~~~~~~~~

To coraz dziwniejsze. Powiedziano mi, że ten chłopak umie tylko kage bushin. A on się teleportował! Nie pojmuję tego. Idę czytać książkę. Właśnie była gorąca scena.

~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~

Następny dzień

Obudziłem się o czwartej szybko wyszykowałem i wbrew zasadom zjadłem śniadanie. Na miejscu byłem punkt piąta.

5 godzin później

Nasz sensei wreszcie raczył się zjawić.

\- Yo!

\- Spoźniłeś się! - krzyknąłem razem z Sakurą.

\- Przepraszam, ale czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem isć na około. Teraz zasady. Mam tu dwa dzwoneczki i trzy obiady. Osoby, które zdobędą dzwoneczki dostaną obiad. Natomiast osoby, które nie zdobędą go zostaną przywiązane do słupa, nie dostaną obiadu i wrócą do akademii. Macie czas do dwunastej. Start!

Czas się zabawić. Zdjąłem ciężarki i pobiegłem po dwoneczki. Gdy je chwyciłem zostawiłem fałszywe. Można było zobaczyć tylko pomarańczową smugę. Znowu się schowałem, założyłem ciężarki i obserwowałem rozwój wydarzeń.

Time skip

Właśnie wybiła dwunasta. Kakashi chwycił dzwoneczki, ale nagle zniknęły w dymie.

\- Co? To kto ma dzwoneczki? Sasuke, Sakura?

Tamci pokiwali przecząco głowami.

\- Ja mam! Ja mam! - darłem się.

\- Kiedy mi go zabrałeś?

\- Jak sensei czytał książkę.

\- W porządku. Komu dasz drugi dzwoneczek?

\- Oddam dwa dla nich.

\- Ale Naruto to ty je...

\- Zdaliście! Jutro zaczyny misje.

\- Hai!

Time skip

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie wykonywaliśmy misje rangi D. W międzyczasie rozmawiałem sobie z Kuramą.

Jeśli jeszcze raz będę musiałłapać koty, które kleją się do mnie jak papier do kleju to nie wytrzymam. Już od 4 lat nie otrzymałem żadnej poważnej misji. Koniec tego.

*W gabinecie Kage*

\- Hokage-sama.

\- Tak Naruto?

\- Jeszcze jedna taka misja i nie wytrzymam. Proszę przywrócić mnie do moich obowiązków. Miałem iść do akademii i wrócić na stanowisko.

\- Jakie stanowisko? - zapytała nas reszta drużyny 7.

Nikt na nich zwrócił uwagi.

\- Nie mogę Naruto. Inaczej twoja drużyna się rozpadnie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Nie zważając na moją byłą drużynę teleportowałem się do tajnej biblioteki. W gabinecie można było zobaczyć tylko złoto-czarny błysk. Raz tam byłem i zostawiłem swój znak.

\- Kurama. Uciekamy dzisiaj. Zabiorę tylko zwoje i swoje rzeczy.

\- Nareszcie. Kieruj się do Kraju Fal.

\- Okej.

Szybko zapieczętowałem najważniejsze zwoje i wróciłem do domu. Szybko się spakowałem i zapytałem Kuramy:

\- Może coś im napiszemy?

\- Jasne! Narysuj znak liścia i go przekreśl. I podpisz się pod spodem Naruto "Kitsune" Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Zrobiłem tak jak mówił Kurama. Postanowiłem jeszcze się przebrać. Przybiłem ten ohydny sweter i strój ANBU razem z maską kunaiami do ściany. Następnie uciekłem bez problemu.

*Jednocześnie w gabinecie Kage*

\- Hokage-sama o co chodziło Naruto z tym stanowiskiem?

Trzeci nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, ponieważ pojawił się ANBU.

\- Czcigodny ktoś ukradł wszystkie ważne zwoje.

\- O nie. Drużyno siódma chodźcie ze mną.

~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~

Nie wiem czemu znaleźliśmy się pod domem Naruto. Weszliśmy do środka i razem z Sakurą stanęliśmy w osłupieniu. Skąd ten młotek miał pieniądze na taki wystrój?! Szybko się otrząsneliśmy i ruszyliśmy do pokoju Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~Hiruzen~~~~~~~~~~

Gdy przekroczyłem próg pokoju Naruto ujrzałem coś co będzie prześladować mnie do końca życia. Przekreślony znak naszej wioski, podpis Naruto jego sweter oraz strój ANBU przybite do ściany.

\- Hokage-sama mam kilka pytań.

\- Tak?

\- Skąd Naruto ma strój ANBU i czemu podpisał się "Kitsune" i dodał do nazwiska Namikaze?

\- Wyjaśnię wam to za chwilę. Najpierw zwołajcie jeszcze drużynę Kurenai, Asumy i Guya.

\- Hai.

Time skip

\- Wyruszycie na poszukiwania Naruto. Uważajcie na niego.

\- A co on może nam zrobić? Umie tylko kage bushin.

\- Ehh.. Właśnie nie. Naruto to nasz najlepszy ANBU w historii


	5. Rozdział 5 Misja

\- Ehh.. Właśnie nie. Naruto to nasz najlepszy ANBU w historii.  
\- Jak to?!  
\- Naruto w wieku sześciu lat dołączył do ANBU.  
\- Jak to możliwe?  
\- Poprosił mnie o to. Wystawiłem go do pojedynku z Satoshim Oriharą.  
\- Tym Satoshim?  
\- Tak. Do dziś nie pozbierał się po tej jednej iluzji.  
\- On użył tylko iluzji i pokonał jednego z najlepszych ninja wioski?!  
\- Tak. Niecałe 5 miesięcy później stał się najlepszy w... zabijaniu. Potrafi zabić człowieka samą iluzją w kilka sekund.  
\- Czy to jest możliwe. To zabicie iluzją?  
\- Najwyraźniej tak. Przy okazji będziecie ochraniać pana Tazunę do Kraju Fal i przy budowie mostu. Proszę wejść!

\- Aż tylu?  
\- Nie do końca. Mają odrębną misję i będą pana przy okazji ochraniać. To wszystko. Wyruszacie za godzinę.  
\- Hai, ale nie wyjaśnił pan tego co zastaliśmy w domu Naruto.  
\- A tak. Otóż Kitsune to jego pseudonim w ANBU.  
\- Czemu dodał do nazwiska Namikaze?  
\- *pauza* Naruto to syn Czwartego.  
\- Coo?!  
\- Yondaime chciał żeby uważano Naruto za bohatera, ale wyszło na odwrót. Do tego nie wypełniłem obietnicy danej Minato.  
\- Co to za obietnica?  
\- Obiecałem opiekować się Naruto, ale zawaliłem.  
\- Ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Dlaczego w akademii zachowywał się jak idiota?  
\- Kazałem mu. Nie chciałem żeby jego umiejętności wyszły na jaw. Czy to wszystko?  
\- Tak.

^^^Time skip^^^

~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~

Wyruszyliśmy. Po drodze spotkaliśmy kilku ninja. Z powodu naszej ilości szybko się z nimi rozprawiliśmy. Okazało się, że Kraju Fal nie mają wystarczająco dużo funduszy aby pozwolić sobie na misję wyższą niż C. I tak musimy się tam udać, więc ochroniamy tego pijaka dalej.

~~~~~~~~~~Naruto~~~~~~~~~~

Wyobraźcie to sobie. Odpoczywam sobie spokojnie pod drzewkiem, a tu nagle kilka milimetrów ode mnie wbija się senbon, a nad głową mieczor.

Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i ujrzałem Zabuzę i jakiegoś chłopaka w masce.  
\- No no no. A koguż my tu mamy? Oddawaj pieniądze.  
\- Nie.  
\- Będziemy się stawiać? Nie ładnie, oj nie ładnie. Nie dasz nam rady.  
\- Czy aby na pewno?

Włączyłem Yakingana i przybiłem ich do drzew.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Przydałbyś się nam. Co powiesz na przyłączenie?  
\- Jaka zmiana. Już nie chcesz mojej kasy? Ale w sumie. Czemu nie. Tylko odejdę kiedy zechcę.  
\- W porządku. Na razie mamy coś do załatwienia. Spotkajmy się w Kraju Fal jutro o dwunastej przy moście.  
\- Dobrze.

^^^Time skip^^^

Po drodze uznałem, że czas zmienić "twarz". Odpieczętowałem przygotowany wcześniej na tę sytuację zestaw do stylizacjii. Zdjąłem gumową maskę i zmieniłem na nową. Przefarbowałem włosy na brązowo i założyłem brązowe soczewki. Postanowiłem nazwać się tymczasowo Menma Taemasu*.

Udałem się do wioski i co zastałem? Okropną biedę. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Przeszedłem przez wioskę rzucając 1/4 moich wszystkich pieniędzy. Następnie udałem się do najlepiej wyglądającego domku. Otworzyła mi jakaś kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Menma Taemasu. Mogłbym zatrzymać się u pani na jakiś czas? Oczywiście zapłacę.  
\- Witam. Nazywam się Tsunami i nie widzę problemu żeby pan tu się zatrzymał.  
\- Dziękuję bardzo.

Wszedłem do domu, a pani Tsunami zaprowadziła mnie do mojego tymczasowego pokoju. Powiedziała jeszcze, że kolacja jest za dwie godziny. Następnie poszedłem na spacer po lesie.

Gdy wróciłem była pora kolacji i ktoś kogo się nie spodziewałem. Przy stole siedziała moja drużyna.


	6. Rozdział 6 Spotkanie po kilku dniach

\- Witam.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś Menma. Chodź i zjedz z nami kolację.  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodny - powiedziałem zmienionym głosem.  
\- Nie wstydź się.  
\- Na prawdę nie jestem głodny. Pójdę już.  
\- W porządku.

Poszedłem na górę do swojego pokoju i zacząłem robić pomki i brzuszki.  
Po jakiejś półgodzinie usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłem drzwi.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Sasuke razem z Tsunami.

\- Ten o to młodzieniec będzie mieć z tobą pokój. Mam na nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Nie, jeśli nie będzie mi przeszkadzać.  
\- **Jeszcze będziesz tego żałować. Mówię ci.**  
\- _Jakoś wytrzymam._

Powróciłem do ćwiczeń. Następnie poszedłem się umyć. Jak na złość drzwi nie miały zamka. Kiedy myłem zęby, owinięty wokół pasa czarnym, miękkim ręcznikiem do łazienki bez ostrzeżenia weszła Sakura. Gdy mnie zobaczyła i moje umięśniony tors spaliła buraka i zemdlała. Zdążyłem ją złapać. Szybko ubrałem pidżamę (czytaj : spodnie) . Miałem szczęście, że założyłem już maskę. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zniosłem na dół.

\- Menma? Co ty tu robisz z Sakurą na rękach? - zapytała Tsunami.  
\- Weszła bez pukania do łazienki kiedy myłem zęby i zemdlała jak mnie zobaczyła.

Tsunami przyjrzała mi się i dopiero zauważyła, że nie mam koszulki.  
\- Nie dziwię się jej - powiedziała bardzo cicho lekko się rumieniąc.  
\- Słyszałem - powiedziałem i położyłem różową na kanapie.  
Wróciłem do pokoju. Sasuke najwyraźniej już spał, więc i ja to zrobiłem.

^^^Następnego dnia^^^

Zszedłem na śniadanie tak jak spałem, czyli bez koszulki. Reszta przyszła kilka minut po mnie. Sakura jak to Sakur(w)a spaliła buraka, gdy mnie zobaczyła i wypalała we mnie dziurę.

-Możesz przestać się na mnie gapić? Ładnie proszę - zapytałem.  
\- Kto? Ja? A tak, tak - wprawiłem ją w zakłopotanie 1:0 dla mnie.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Mogę zapytać kim jesteś - zapytał mnie Kakashi.

Wstałem od stołu i poszedłem do niego.  
\- Menma Taemasu. Shinobi bez wioski. Podróżnik - Przedstawiłem się.  
\- Jestem Hatake Kakashi. To moi uczniowie Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno.  
\- Zdążyłem poznać już Sakurę.  
\- Tak? Kiedy? - zdziwił się Kakashi.  
\- Weszła mi do łazienki jak myłem zęby.  
\- Naprawdę?!  
\- Nie na niby.  
\- Bardzo za nią przepraszam. Sakura choć tu i przeproś.  
\- Gomen.  
\- Nic się nie stało.  
\- Może w ramach rekompensaty pójdziesz z nami na trening.  
\- Bardzo chętnie.

Następnie zjedliśmy śniadanie i udaliśmy się do lasu.


	7. Rozdział 7 Trening

Mieliśmy ćwiczyć chodzenie po drzewach przy użyciu czakry. Nie czekałem na nich tylko wszedłem na drzewo, usiadłem na gałęzi do góry nogami, odpieczętowałem książkę o technikach czasoprzestrzennych i zacząłem czytać.

Reszta patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Na co się gapicie? Mam coś na twarzy? - zapytałem nie odrywając wzroku od książki.  
\- Nie, nie tylko sądziłem, że nie będziesz tego potrafił - powiedział Kaszalot.  
\- Walcz ze mną! - krzyknął Sasuke.  
\- Nie - powiedziałem lodowato aż się wzdrygnęli - Wolę walczyć z Kakashim.  
\- Zgoda.

Ustawiliśmy się w pozycjach bojowych na przeciwko siebie. Czekaliśmy. Kto wykona pierwszy ruch. W końcu Kakasz nie wytrzymał i rzucił we mnie shurikenami i kunaiami. Zgrabnie ich ominąłem i zaatakowałem używając Konoha Senpu. Następnie kilka kunai z notkami wybuchowymi dla zmyłki rzuconych w jego stronę, przukucie do ziemi, unieruchomienie rąk i kunai przy szyji przeciwnika.

\- Walka skończona.  
Zszedłem z mojego byłego senseia.  
\- Skąd znasz Konoha Senpu? Znają ją tylko obywatele Konohy.  
\- Pewiem ninja mnie tego nauczył.  
\- Kto taki?  
\- Might Guy. Wygrałem z nim i w zamian mnie tego nauczył.  
\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po Guyu. Masz na ludzi jakiś dziwny wpływ.

Następnie wróciłem do domu, przybrałem się i poszedłem pod most. Po drodze spotkałem inne drużyny Konohy. Czyli nie są sami.

Jedenasta pięćdziesiąt. Jestem dziesięć minut przed czasem (pamiętał ktoś o spotkaniu Zabuzy, Haku i Naruto przy moście? dop. aut.)

Po chwili pojawili się też Zabuza i Haku w masce oinina (czy jakoś tak).  
\- Ohayo!  
\- Ohayo Menma - powiedzieli równo nowoprzybyli.  
\- O czym chcieliście porozmawiać?  
\- Nasz pracodawca Gato chce z tobą pilnie porozmawiać.  
\- Dobrze.

***W gabinecie Gato***

\- Menma Taemasu. Chciałbym żebyś pomógł Zabuzie i Haku w napadzie na most. Oczywiście zapłacę.  
\- Dobrze. Przyjmę to zlecenie jeśli zapłacisz mi teraz 500 tysięcy ryo.  
\- Tak dużo?  
\- Moje usługi są drogie ze względu na umiejętności.  
\- Oceniasz swoje umiejętności na 500 tysięcy ryo.  
\- Na więcej, ale robię ci zniżkę.

Teraz Gato zakrztusił sie powietrzem.  
\- Niech ci będzie. Widzę, że nie wenegocjuje niższej ceny - westchnął - A dlaczego chcesz je teraz?  
\- Później możesz już nie żyć - powiedziałem lodowato i wyciągnąłem rękę w celu odebrania pieniędzy.  
Gato zawołał jednego ze swoich sługusów i kazał mu przynieść 500 tysięcy ryo.

Odebrałem zapłatę i zapytałem :  
\- Kiedy atak?  
\- Za tydzień. Teraz będziesz trenował z Haku.  
\- Hai.

Poszliśmy z Haku nad jezioro.  
\- Czego możesz mnie nauczyć?  
\- Moje ataki opierają się na lodzie, więc wątpie, że mogę cię nauczyć jakiegoś ninjutsu.  
\- Dam radę.  
\- Zobaczymy. Nauczę cię mojej najpotężniejszej techniki lodu.  
Haku pokazał mi pieczęcie. Szybko się i nauczyłem.  
Haku znowu złożył pieczęcie i krzyknął:  
\- Hyōton : Makyō Hyōshō!

Wokół nas pojawiły się lustra.  
\- To technika Demonicznych Krysztalowych Luster. Możesz stworzyć maksymalnie dwadzieścia jeden luster. Przemieszczając się zadajesz obrażenia. Twój ruch zobaczy tylko Sharingan. Jej minusem jest duże zużycie czakry. Spróbuj wykonać chociaż jedno.

Za pierwszym razem wyszła mi połowa jednego lustra. Ćwiczyłem dalej. Kiedy stworzyłem jedno całe padłem ze zmęczenia na ziemię.  
\- Dobrze ci poszło jak na pierwszy raz. Od jutra zamieszkasz z nami. Spotkamy się jutro o dziewiątej w tym miejscu.  
\- Hai. Do zobaczenia!  
\- Cześć!

Wróciłem do domu idealnie na kolację.  
\- Co robiłeś?  
\- Ćwiczyłem w lesie.


	8. Rozdział 8 Rodzina i płacz

_Wróciłem do domu idealnie na kolację._  
 _\- Co robiłeś?_  
 _\- Ćwiczyłem w lesie._

\- Dobrze. Chodź na kolację.  
\- Hai.  
Po skończonym posiłku położyłem się spać. Jutro muszę być w pełni sił.

Wstałem o 7. Ogarnąłem się, zabrałem plecak i zszedłem na dół.  
\- O Menma. Już idziesz?  
\- Tak.  
Wyjąłem pieniądze i dałem jej 1000 ryo.  
\- Co tak dużo?  
\- To za pokój, wyżywienie i reszta dodatkowo. Zauważyłem, że ta wioska nie jest zbyt bogata.  
\- To wszystko przez Gato. Chodź jeszcze na śniadanie.  
\- Ale muszę już ruszać.  
\- Nie gadaj tylko chodź.  
\- Hai.

Poszliśmy do kuchni. Była już tam drużyna. Po kilku minutach rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Do pomieszczenia weszły kolejne drużyny Konohy. Założyłem mój plecak i powiedziałem:  
\- Ja już się będę zbierać. Dziękuję państwu za gościnę.  
\- Czekaj! Miałeś ze mną walczyć - upominał się Sasuke.  
\- Jeszcze sobie ze mną powalczysz. Za nie długo... Sayonara.

Udałem się nad jeziorko i ćwiczyłem demoniczne lustra. Udało mi się stworzyć trzy. Po chwili przyszedł Zabuza i Haku.  
\- Chodź z nami.

Dotarliśmy do jakiejś jaskini ukrytej za wodospadem. Kiedy uderzyło się w ścianę w odpowiedni sposób, otwierało się ukryte przejście. Szliśmy korytarzem i stanęliśmy przed ciemno-czerwonymi drzwiami. Tu będzie twój pokój. Zostaw rzeczy, a później zaczniemy trening.

***Tydzień później, dzień ataku***

Nasza trójka zżyła się w tak krótkim czasie. Do Zabuzy i Haku mówiłem aniki, a oni nazywali mnie ototo. Od Zabuzy nauczyłem się ukrycia we mgle, a z pomocą Haku opanowałem częściowo żywioł lodu. Dzisiaj jest ataku. Ja mam na opóźnić Konohę.

Obserwowałem ich z ukrycia. Czekałem aż wejdą w jakiś zaułek. Po piętnastu minutach nadarzyła się okazja. Korzystając z zaskoczenia ogłuszyłem Shikamaru, Chojiego i Ino. Następnie zacząłem atakować Kibę, Hinatę i Shino. Po chwili padli na ziemię. Niestety drużyna siódma pobiegła na most. Zostali jeszcze Lee, Tenten, Neji, Guy i Kurenai. Unikałem wszystkich ciosów, a po chwili sam zacząłem atakować. Tenten padła po pięciu minutach.

Po półgodzinnej walce Konoha padła na ziemię z wycieńczenia. Szybko pobiegłem na most. Było tam zbiorowisko mieszkańców. Szybko się między nimi przecisnąłem i zobaczyłem straszną scenę. Haku i Zabuza leżeli na ziemi. Pobiegłem do nich i zacząłem krzyczeć:  
\- Aniki!  
\- Spokojnie ototo. Pamiętaj to czego cię nauczyliśmy. Shinobi nie powinien okazywać uczuć. Zawsze będziesz nam bliski - po tych słowach zamknął oczy na zawsze.  
\- Wy! - zwróciłem się do dawnej drużyny - Dlaczego?! Co oni wam takiego zrobili?! Co?! No słucham?! Jesteście mordercami! Nie patrzycie na uczucia innych! Moja jedyna rodzina. Co z tego, że bez więzów krwi! Jedyni _ludzie_ , którzy dali radę mnie pokochać.

W wyniku tak silnych emocji pieczęć poluzowała się jeszcze mocniej. Przed Naruto stanął Kyuubi.  
\- **Ej szczeniaku. Nie płacz. Masz jeszcze mnie.**  
\- Masz rację Kurama.  
\- **Zawsze ją mam.**

Wtedy do Sakury doszło wreszcie znaczenie słów Naruto.  
\- Nie masz prawa nas tak nazywać jeśli nawet nas nie znasz!  
\- Nie znam? Haha...haha...hahahahahahahah - zacząłem śmiać się histerycznym śmiechem. Kiedy skończyłem spojrzałem na nią i powiedziałem lodowatym tonem:  
\- Znam was bardzo dobrze. Sakura Haruno. Pusta lalka. Siła porównywalna do Tsunade. Największa fanka Sasuke Uchihy. Nienawidzi Naruto Uzumakiego. Największa rywalka, a zarazem przyjaciółka Ino Yamanaki. Zwykle prosi o pomoc kolegów z drużyny.

Przeniosłem wzrok na Uchihę.  
\- Sasuke Uchiha. Ostatni z klanu żyjący w Konosze. Mściciel. Zawsze starał się dorównać swojemu bratu Itachiemu. Najlepszy w klasie. Jedyny przyjaciel Uzumaki Naruto. Posiada niezliczoną ilość fanek, na których czele stoi Sakura i Ino. Zimny emo.

Teraz spojrzałem na Kakashiego.  
\- Kakashi Hatake. Kopiujący ninja. Skopiował ponad tysiąc technik. Mimo tego używa tylko kilku. Wiecznie się spóźnia, ponieważ od świtu siedzi przy nagrobku jego przyjaciół. Największy fan zboczonych książek Jirayi. Przywołuje psy ninja. Największy "rywal" Mighta Guya. Jego test zdała tylko jedna drużyna.  
Kurama kiwał głową na potwierdzenie moich słów.

\- S-skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?  
\- Stąd - zrzuciłem przebranie.  
\- N-na. Naruto? - zapytała Sakura.  
\- Tak. A teraz się żegnajcie - pobiegłem w las.

Temu wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się Tazuna. Było mu żal chłopca. Było po nim widać ile przeszedł już w życiu.  
\- **Jeśli będziecie nas śledzić lub zrobicie coś mojemu szczeniakowi będę mieć jeszcze większy powód do zemsty na was** \- powiedział złowieszczym tonem Kurama i zniknął we obłoku dymu.


	9. Rozdział 9 Ojciec

***Kakashi pov.***

Staliśmy oniemieniali. Przez tyle czasu Naruto był tuż obok nas. Do tego ten lis. Czy to ten demon?  
\- Kakashi-sensei kim był ten lis?  
\- Chodźcie. Wszystko wam wytłumaczę.  
\- Czy ja też mogę posłuchać tej opowieści? - zapytał Tazuna.  
\- Dobrze.

***W domu Pana Tazuny***

\- Dobrze. Czy wiecie kim jest jinchuuriki?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ta nazwa oznacza dosłownie Moc Ludzkiego Poświęcenia. Jinchuuriki są ludźmi, którzy mają ogoniaste bestie zapieczętowane wewnątrz siebie. Wykazują oni nadprzyrodzone moce i w niektórych przypadkach są potężniejsi niż ich ogoniaste bestie, ponieważ mają inteligencję, by efektywnie używać mocy bestii. Jinchūriki są zazwyczaj samotnymi ludźmi, postrzegani przez tych wokół nich jako ogoniasta bestia, która została zapieczętowana wewnątrz nich, prowadząc do uprzedzeń, nienawiści oraz strachu.*

\- Dlaczego pan nam o tym mówi?  
\- Ponieważ Naruto jest właśnie jednym z nich. Znacie historię o tym, że Czwarty zapieczętował Kyuubiego we własnym dziecku?  
\- Nie, ale przecież Naruto jest synem Yondaime.  
\- Otóż to. Ten lis, którego widzieliśmy to najprawdopodobniej zmiejszony Dziewięcioogoniasty Lisi Demon Kyuubi no Kitsune.  
\- Co?! Ale dlaczego nazwał Naruto jego szczeniakiem? To zabrzmiało jakby był jego ojcem.  
\- Pewnie są w bardzo dobrych relacjach i Kyuubi zaczął go traktować jak syna lub młodszego brata.

^^^Time skip^^^

\- Musimy już wracać do wioski. Dziękujemy za gościnę.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Zdecydowaliśmy, że most, który budowałem z innymi ludźmi nazwiemy mostem Naruto Uzumakiego-Namikaze.  
\- Dlaczego Naruto? -oburzyła się Sakura.  
\- Życie tego chłopca jest bardzo ciężkie. Niech chociaż most zostanie nazwany na jego cześć.

***Naruto pov.***

\- **No nie smuć się już szczeniaku. Jeśli chcesz poszukamy lisiego kontraktu, podpiszemy go i będziesz mógł przywoływać lisy.**  
\- Kurama. Dziękuję ci za to, że jesteś.  
\- **Zawsze przy tobie będę szczeniaku. W końcu jesteś moim szczeniakiem, prawda?**  
 **-** Tak. To zabrzmiało jakbyś był moim ojcem - zaśmiałem się.  
\- **A nie jestem?** \- zapytał z udawanym zdziwieniem - **A kto cię wychował?**  
 **-** No dobra już dobra staruszku.

\- **Ja ci tu dam staruszka! Mam tylko ponad dwa tysiące lat!**  
\- Sam powiedziałeś, że jesteś moim ojcem. Mniejsza z tym. To gdzie może być ten kontrakt?  
\- **Poprowadzę cię.**  
Po tych słowach wskoczył na moje ramię i rozpoczeliśmy swoją wędrówkę.

***Sasuke***

\- Pójdę po drewno na ognisko - powiedziałem.  
\- Dobrze - zgodził się Kakashi nie odrywając wzroku od swojej książeczki.  
Sakura rozkładała właśnie namioty.

Odszedłem daleko, wiciszyłem czakrę i zacząłem biec. Powinno mi się udać uciec wystarczająco daleko. Może będę mieć szczęście, spotkam Naruto i nie będę musiał go szukać.

Biegnę od kilku minut. Nagle wyczułem czakrę Naruto. Pobiegłem w tamto miejsce i krzyknąłem:  
\- Naruto! Czekaj!  
On obrócił się w moją stronę z lisem na ramieniu.  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Pozwól mi ze sobą podróżować.  
\- Niby dlaczego?  
\- Też chciałem uciec. A teraz mogą mnie szukać Kakashi i Sakura.  
\- Co o tym myślisz Kurama?  
\- **Dołączy do nas jeśli pozwoli mi zajrzeć w jego umysł. To jak Sasuke?**  
\- W porządku.  
\- **To zajmie tylko chwilę.**  
\- Pospiesz się. Wyczuwam Kaszalota i Landrynę.  
\- **Mówi prawdę.**  
\- Dobra. Lecimy, bo zaraz tu będą- powiedział Naruto.  
\- Hai - odparła reszta i pobiegli dalej.


	10. Rozdział 10 Trio do wioski

_\- Pospiesz się. Wyczuwam Kaszalota i Landrynę._  
 _-_ ** _Mówi prawdę._**  
 _\- Dobra. Lecimy, bo zaraz tu będą- powiedział Naruto._  
 _\- Hai - odparła reszta i pobiegli dalej._

Udało nam się zgubić Kakasza i różową. Biegniemy już od kilku godzin w kierunku wioski wiru. Postanowiłem udać tam się na początku.  
\- Naruto?  
\- Hm?  
\- Gdzie tak właściwie biegniemy?  
\- Do wioski Wiru.  
\- Przecież została zniszczona - zdziwił się Sasuke.  
\- Na zewnątrz napewno. Podziemia powinny się zachować.  
\- Chcesz zabrać zwoje z biblioteki?  
\- Tak. Jako Uzumaki mam do tego prawo.

***Kakashi***

Sasuke poszedł po drewno. Nagle przestałem czuć jego czakrę. Zerwałem się, zabrałem bagaż, powiadomiłem Sakurę i już po chwili szukaliśmy Uchihy. Po kilku minutowym biegu zlokalizowałem energię Sasuke. Blisko niego są jeszcze dwie. Bardzo potężne. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Na gacie Trzeciego! Oddalają się w zastraszającym tempie. Wyprzedziłem Sakurę i wylądowałem na polanie. Już ich nie było. Do tego wiciszyli czakrę. Nawet jeśli ich wytropimy, to nie damy im radym. Musimy jak najszybciej wracać do wioski.

***Time skip***

\- Hokage-sama!  
\- Kakashi? A pukać to już nie łaska?  
\- Hokage-sama - wydyszłem - Sasuke uciekł podczas powrotu.  
\- Co!? Dlaczego go nie goniłeś?  
\- Goniłem... Oddalił się razem z dwoma bardzo potężnymi czakrami. Nie dalibyśmy im rady.  
\- Rozumiem. Musimy jak najszybciej wysłać najlepszych ANBU. Idź odpocząć. Raport zdasz jutro.

***Naruto***

Już od kilku godzin biegniemy w kierunku Wioski Wiru. Trzeba zrobić postój. Skoczyłem jeszcze kilka razy po czym zatrzymałem się.  
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Sasuke.  
\- Robimy postój. Już się ciemno.  
\- W porządku.

Znaleźliśmy małą polankę przy strumyku. Rozłożyłem namiot, a Sasuke rozpalił ognisko.  
\- Ne Kurama. Upolujesz jakąś sarnę lub króliki? - zapytałem.  
\- **A co ja jestem? To ty tu jesteś od obozu.**  
\- Ale teraz twoja kolej. Ja polowałem na obiad. Prooooszęęę.  
\- **Niech ci już będzie szczeniaku. Znaj moje dobre serce.**  
\- I mały móżdżeg - mruknąłem pod nosem.  
\- **Słyszałem!** \- krzyknął lis i już go nie było.

Po kilkunastu minutach Kyuubi wrócił ze zwierzyną. Posiliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. Ja i Sasuke razem w namiocie, a Kyuu na mojej klatce piersiowej. On miał przynajmniej mięciutko.

Rano szybko złożyliśmy miejsce spoczynku i zjedliśmy po drodze. Po kilku kilometrach drogi naprzeciw nam wyszedł..


	11. Rozdział 11 Propozycja

_Rano szybko złożyliśmy miejsce spoczynku i zjedliśmy po drodze. Po kilku kilometrach drogi naprzeciw nam wyszedł..._

Orochimaru.

Stanęliśmy w pozycjach do walki.  
\- Spokojnie. Nie chcę walczyć tylko złożyć wam propozycję - uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Propozycję? Jaką? - zapytałem nie opuszczając gardy.  
\- Co powiecie na trening pod moim okiem?  
~ Kurama zgodzić się?  
~ **Tak. To się przyda. Może nie dla ciebie, ale dla Sasuke. On również musi być silny.**  
~ Ok.

\- Zgadzam się.  
\- A ty Sasuke? - zapytał.  
\- Tak.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu - przywołał węża - Zapraszam.

***Time skip***  
***W bazie Wężyka^^***

\- Kabuto!  
\- Tak Orochimaru-sama?  
\- Odprowadź tę dwójkę do ich pokoju.  
\- Hai. Chodźcie za mną.  
Orochimaru poszedł w swoją stronę.  
\- **Stać.**  
\- Hm? - odwrócił się.

Kurama usiadł na mojej głowie.  
\- **Część treningu Naruto będę prowadził ja.**  
\- A co ty go możesz nauczyć lisku? - zapytał Kabuto.  
\- **Kogo nazywasz liskiem?** \- wywarczał Kurama.  
\- Ciebie.  
\- **Doigrałeś się.**  
Kurama zaskoczył z mojej głowy i powiększył falując ogonami. Następnie jednym z nich wysłał go na ścianę. Orochimaru oglądał to z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- **Następnym razem uważaj do kogo mówisz. To ja tu jestem demonem** \- powiedział dumnie Kyuubi.  
Następnie się zmniejszył i znowu zajął miejsce na głowie Uzumakiego.  
\- Pobawiłeś się Kyuu? Czyli możemy iść dalej?  
\- **Mhm** \- odparł zasypiając.

Z powodu stanu Kabuto (stracił przytomność) oprowadzili nas Ukon i Sakon. Pokój był urządzony w ciemnych barwach. Niebiesko-granatowe ściany i czarne panele. Dwa łóżka ustawione przy ścianach z czarną pościelą. Między nimi hebanowe szafeczki nocne i srebrny dywan.

(Jakoś tak tylko na ciemno dop. aut.)  
Nad łóżkami były półki. Po lewej stronie drzwi do łazienki, a po prawej szafy na ubrania. Obok drzwi wejściowych stała biblioteczka. Kurama jak na zawołanie zerwał się z mojej głowy i zasnął ponownie na łóżku po prawej.  
\- Czyli te łóżko jest moje - zaśmiałem się.  
\- Na to wygląda.

Spojrzałem na zegar znajdujący się nad drzwiami.  
\- Już po dwudziestej pierwszej. Pierwszy idę się myć!  
\- Ehh.. Niech ci będzie młotku.  
\- Ja zawsze dostaję to czego chcę Uke.  
\- Uke?  
\- Kiedyś się dowiesz - śmiałem się.

Odpieczętowałem moją pidżamę i ruszyłem w kierunku łazienki. Urządzona również w czarnych barwach.

Wszedłem po trzydziestu minutach. Podniosłem Kuramę i położyłem go obok poduszki. Następnie wszedłem pod kołdrę. Kiedy zasypiałem Kyuu wlazł na moją klatkę piersiową. Z rozbawieniem go również przykryłem, by nie zmarzł. Następnie spokojnie oddałem się objęciom Morfeusza.


	12. Rozdział 12 Słone łzy

***Sasuke pov.***  
Wyszedłem z łazienki i zastałem przesłodki widok. Kyuubi spalania na klacie Naruto. Oni pogrążeni w śnie wyglądali tak kawai! Zaraz... Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem, że ten młotek i demon są słodcy?! Co się ze mną dzieje?!

Tak właściwie... Kto to jest uke do ch*****?! Wiem na pewno, że miało mnie obrazić.

Nie mając wielkiego wyboru połozyłem się do łóżka, stojącego po lewej stronie. Jest lepsze od mojego w domu. Mhm... Zasnąłem.

 _Nienawidź mnie... Gardź mną... Zabij mnie... Oni na to zasłużyli... Przecież nikt na ciebie nie zwracał uwagi... Więc będzie jak dawniej... Dalej nie będą zwracać na ciebie uwagi... Zawsze w cieniu brata... Czemu płaczesz?.. Chyba nie z ich powodu?.. Pamiętaj... Nienawidź mnie i stań się silniejszy. Pokonasz mnie dopiero po zdobyciu wyższego poziomu sharingana... A teraz uciekaj... Uciekaj i pogrążaj się w nienawiści mnie..._

Obudziłem się gwałtownie, ciężko dysząc. Złapałem się za serce, a z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Znowu... Znowu śnią mi się _**jego**_ słowa.

Nagle ktoś pogłaskał mnie po włosach. Szybko wytarłem łzy i spojrzałem na niszczyciela moich włosów.  
\- Czego chcesz młotku? - zapytałem zimno.  
\- Masz - podał mi chusteczkę.  
\- Po co mi to?  
\- Nie udawaj. Płakałeś, więc trzymaj to zanim się zdenerwuję - powiedział takim tonem głosu, że wziąłem chusteczkę wbrew samemu sobie.

Wytarłem twarz. Ten młotek dalej obok mnie siedział.  
\- Czego jeszcze chcesz?  
\- Miałeś koszmar.  
\- I co ci do tego?  
\- O czym był?  
\- Śniły mi się... Słowa mojego brata - nie wiem czemu mu to powiedziałem, ale zrobiło mi się lżej na sercu.

\- Jakie to były słowa? - położył dłoń na moich plecach, a Kyuubi siedzący na jego ramieniu przysłuchiwał się nam.

\- Chciał żebym go nienawidził i zabił. Powiedział mi to kiedy znalazłem go obok martwych rodziców- jak na zawołanie z moich oczu zaczeły lecieć kolejne łzy - Ale... Ale ja nie potrafię go znienawidzić. To on starał się poświęcać mi swój wolny czas. Chwalił mnie i pocieszał. Ojciec widział tylko jego. Chodził na wszystkie spotkania w akademii. Kiedy to on się uczył. Nie chciał przyjść na moje rozpoczęcie nauki. Itachi namówił go do tego grożąc, że jeśli nie pójdzie, on sam porzuci misję, by być ze mną w tym ważnym dniu.

Wtedy stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Kyuubi mnie polizał, a Naruto przytulił.

Zamarłem. Nikt nie przytulał mnie tak prawdziwie od lat.  
\- Wypłacz się. Będzie ci lżej.

Rozpłakałem się jeszcze mocniej. Nie. To za łagodne określenie. Ja się _**rozryczałem.**_ Moje słone łzy wsiąkały w koszulę blondyna. Glaskał mnie uspokajająco po włosach, a lis lizał po ręce.

Uspokiłem się po kilku minutach. Dalej łkałem wtulając głowę jeszcze bardziej w klatkę Naruto.  
\- Cii. Już dobrze. Nie jesteś sam. Tearz masz mnie i Kuramę. Już nigdy się nie rozdzielimy.  
\- Obiecujesz? - zapytałem cicho.  
\- Obiecuję.

Usnąłem w ramionach blondyna, a po mojej głowie roznosiło się echem jedno słowo. **_Obiecuję._** Jedno słowo, a tak wiele dla mnie znaczy...


	13. Rozdział 13 Gorzki płacz

***Naruto pov.***

Przez kilka dni ćwiczyliśmy z Orochimaru. Robiliśmy sparingi i udoskonaliśmy techniki. Oro twierdzi, że najpierw musimy opanować do perfekcji to co już znamy i dopiero uczyć się nowych rzeczy.

Sasek codziennie wracał zmęczony po treningu. A co ja mam powiedzieć? Najpierw wąż później lis. Dwa wyczerpujące treningi dziennie.

Cały obolały rzuciłem się na łóżko i bez zbędnych ceregieli zasnąłem.

 _Idę ulicami wioski. Tej znienawidzonej prze ze mnie Konohy. Jestem mały. Mam cztery lata. Nagle wpadam na jakiegoś kolesia._  
 _\- Ej! Władek! Znalazłem go!- krzyknął- No chodź tu do mnie demonie. Kici kici..._

 _Zacząłem uciekać. Wiedziałem, że mnie gonią. Jednak byłem dzieckiem, a oni dwójką wielkich chłopów. Nie miałem szans. Przez te rozmyślania skręciłem w złą uliczkę i trafiłem w ślepy zaułek._

 _Przeklinałem moją bezmyślność. W tym czasie napastnicy przyparli mnie do ściany. Bili mnie, kopali, a po kilkunastu minutach jeden wpadł na pewien pomysł._

 _Zadjął spodenki z mojego chudego ciałka i... Zgwałcił. Wyrywałem się, krzyczałem, lecz nikt nie przyszedł mi z pomocą._  
 _\- Ej Krzychu. Może by go tak zabić? Zostaniemy wtedy bohaterami wioski i będziemy sławni. Może nawet Trzeci da nam awans?_  
 _\- Dobry pomysł Władek! Razem?_  
 _\- Razem._

 _Wyjęli kunaie i mierzyli w moje serce. Po chwili przebili je, a ja padłem martwy. Kurama mi nie pomógł. Pozwolił mnie zabić. Nikogo nie obchodzę._

Obudziłem się ze łzami w oczach. Przytuliłem Kyuu do piersi i pozwoliłem popłynąć moim łzą. Kurama obudził się i zaczął lizać po twarzy. _Znowu ten sen?-_ zapytał telepatycznie.  
\- Tak - odpowiedziałem cichutko.

W tym momencie pokoju wszedł Sasuke.  
\- Ej młotku. Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz?  
Ja tylko skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej i odwróciłem tyłem do niego. Nie chciałem o tym mówić. Brzydziłem się siebie. Z mojego gardła wydobył się szloch. Tak gorzki i smutny.

Słyszałem jak podchodzi do mnie. Po chwili stało się coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Ten drań mnie przytulił! Zamarłem. Uspokoiłem się jednak, a Sasuke głaskał mnie po głowie. Znowu oddałem się w objęcia Morfeusza z demonem przytulanką.

***Kurama pov.***

Obudziłem się. Szczeniak znowu miał ten koszmar. Zacząłem lizać go po twarzy. To mu zawsze pomaga. Wtem do pokoju wszedł Uchiha. Zapytał co się dzieje. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Naruto przytulił mnie jeszcze mocniej i odwrócił twarzą do ściany. Sasuke podszedł do niego i przytulił. Głaskając go po włosach uśpił blondyna. Już nie płakał. Wtuliłem główkę w klatkę szczeniaka.

Szczerze? Rola przytulanki bardzo mi pasuje. Uwielbiam spać i być przytulanym z miłością. Czuję wtedy się jeszcze dla kogoś ważny. Tak przytulał mnie i moje rodzeństwo tylko Mędrzec. Czuliśmy się bezpiecznie. Kiedy Naru to robi czuję się jeszcze lepiej.

Ciekawe czy reszta ma takie szczęście. Tęsknie za nimi... Nawet za Shukaku. Tak. Za nim najbardziej. Zdecydowanie.

***Sasuke pov.***

Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju zastałem płaczącego Naruto. Moje serce z niewiadomego powodu scisnęło się na tem widok.  
\- Ej młotku. Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz?  
Nie odpowiedział i odwrócił się. Nie panując nad swoim ciałem przytuliłem go. Było słychać jego cichy płacz. Głaskałem go po włosach aż nie usnął.

Wstałem i uśmiechnąłem się na widok trzynastolatka, który tuli najpotężniejszego demona świata jak przytulankę.

O dziwo nie bylo widać żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej i zasnął z uśmiechem na pysku.

Po chwili sam poszedłem spać. To był długi dzień.


	14. Rozdział 14 Kontrakty

\- Dobrze - powiedział Oro - Dzisiaj podpiszecie kontrakty ze zwierzętami. Nauczycie się je przywoływać, a następnie wchodzić w tryb mędrca. Dla ciebie Sasuke mam kontrakt z wężami. Tak jak ja będziesz mógł przywoływać Mandę. A tobie Naruto przygotowałem niespodziankę. Po latach poszukiwań zdobyłem kontrakt z lisami.

\- Co?! - wydarł się Kurama - Jak go znalazłeś?!  
\- To nie jest teraz ważne. Chodźcie je podpisać.  
Po kilku minutach zadanie zostało wykonane.  
\- Teraz pieczęcie.

Wężownik wykonał technikę, a za nim pojawił się duży wąż.  
\- Wiecie już jak? To do roboty. Sasuke, zaczynaj.  
Uchiha powtórzył pieczęcie. Z pomocą sharingana nie był to dla niego problem. Przywołał... Jajko. Powtarzał czynność kilka razy aż udało mu się przywołać jeszcze ślepego, młodego wężyka.

\- Na razie starczy. Twoja kolej- zwrócił się do mnie.  
Powtórzyłem pieczęcie z pomocą Yakingana i przywołałem małego liska. On był taki kawai! Puszyste futerko lekko powiewało. Do tego spał! Wbrew mojej woli z mokego nosa popłynęło trochę krwi.  
\- Kawai! - krzyknąłem i przytuliłem zwierzątko.

Lisiątko obudziło się i zaczęło lizać moją twarz. Kyuu odwrócił się obrażony. Reszta przyglądała się mi i scenie zadrości Kyuubiego z rozbawieniem. Nie na co dzień widzi się w końcu byłego ANBU klasy S tulącego się do małego liska i najsilniejszego demona, który jest o to zazdrosny, prawda?

***Sasuke pov.***

Po kilku dniach w miarę opanowaliśmy swoje kontrakty. Kurama dalej był zły na Naruto i się do niego nie odzywał.

Obecnie leżę na łóżku i myślę. O Itachim. O Naruto. O treningu. O wszystkim. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Jeszcze nie dawno byli w Konosze. Dziewczyny się za nim uganiały. Teraz ma chociaż spokój. Nie. Jednak nie. Naruto robi za całą grupę dziewczyn. Ciągle próbuje mnie gdzieś wyciągnąć.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał Naruto, który wbiegł do pokoju cały zdyszany.  
\- Sasuke! Szybko, bierz koce i idziemy!

Ja nawet nie drgnąłem. Nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie ruszać. Jedynie ciepłe łóżko rozumie mnie na tym świecie.

W tym czasie blondyn zdążył pozbierać wiele kocy, a Kyuubi podążał za nim krok w krok. Lis niestety spojrzał na mnie. Moje czarne oczy zmierzyły się z jego czerwonymi. Ten wykorzystał moją pozycję i wskoczył na mnie z całą swoją siłą, wzmocnioną czakrą.

Zgiąłem się w pół przypadkiem zrzucając Kuramę. Naruto w porę zareagował i złapał go w powietrzu. Jest malutki, ale silny.  
\- **Ruszaj dupsko.**  
\- Nie wstaję.  
\- **Młody.**

Jinchuuriki podszedł do mnie, złapał w pół i przewiesił przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków.  
\- Bez dyskusji. Nie po to męczyłem Orochimaru przez dwie godziny o zgodę, byś teraz się wymigał.  
Zastanawiam się o co chodzi. Jaka zgoda? Na co?

Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy do wyjścia. Czekał tam na nas już Oro i Kabuto. O co tu chodzi?!  
Wyszli z bazy, a ja dalej sobie zwisałem. Bujałem się w bok i bok w bok i bok w bok i bok w bok i bok.

Zatrzymali się na polanie w środku lasu.  
\- Sasuke! Załatwiłem nam noc na świeżym powietrzu! A oni będą razem z nami.  
Uff... Wreszcie mnie odstawił. Zatoczyłem się lekko i spojrzałem na wszystkich błędnym wzrokiem.

\- Po co to wszystko?- zapytałem.  
\- Ten tam nas zaszatażował - powiedział Kabuto wzkazując na Naruto.  
\- A ja tam się ciesze! - Orochimaru podskoczył radośnie i klasnął w ręce.  
Co to się dzieje?!  
\- Oj tam od razu zaszatażowałem. Tylko powiedziałem, że inaczej Kurama rozwali wam całą bazę.

Wszyscy wreszcie się ogarnęli. Położyliśmy na trawie masę kocy, a drugą masą się okryliśmy. Ja leżałam na jednej stercie z blondwłosym, a na kolejnym Oro z Kabuto.

Były tylko trzy poduszki, więc my mieliśmy wspólną. Przez długi czas pokazywaliśmy sobie nawzajem gwiazdy. W końcu usnąłem. Niestety. Znowu ten sam koszmar.

Podniosłem się szybko do siadu, tłumiąc krzyk. Spojrzałem na spokojną twarz śpiącego Naru i lisa obok. Zaraz zaraz. Czy ja właśnie nazwałem go Naru?!

Z powrotem się położyłem. Wiem, że muszę się wyspać, ale nie chcę znowu widzieć **GO**. Kręciłem się po całym posłaniu. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że Naruto się obudził i przyglądał mi się zamglonym wzrokiem.

W pewnej chwili jego ręka przyciągnęła mnie do jego klatki piersiowej. Cały zszokowany nie byłem rady nic zrobić. Moje policzki pokryły się szkarłatną barwą. Modliłem się, by tego nie zauważył.  
\- Śpij wreszcie. Jestem tu w razie czego.

Naruto. Ty. Naprawdę jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Słyszałem jego bicie serca. Takie uspokajające. Wtuliłem się w niego jak w poduszkę i już spokojny zasnąłem.

Obudziłem się rano. Nie było już mojej ciepłej przytulanki.  
\- Ej. Śpiąca królewno. Wstajemy.  
\- Spadaj - przekręciłem się na drugi bok.  
Usłyszałem westchnięcie i po chwili zostałem podniesiony jak panna młoda. Nie przejąłem się tym. Liczyło się tylko łóżko i ciepło Naruto bijące od niego.

Co się ze mną dzieje? Nie zwracałem już na nic uwagi tylko ponownie zasnąłem.


	15. Rozdział 15 Pomieszczenie

Naruto i Sasuke chodzili nad kryjówką. Nie mieli co robić. Po półgodzinie błąkania się bez celu, postanowili pójść w dół góry. Zawsze ich ciekawiło co tam się znajduje.

Dotarli tam po kilku minutach. Im oczom ukazała się ciemna grota. Zaciekawieni weszli do środka. Korzystając ze swoich wyjątkowych oczu i ognistej techniki ujrzeli jej wnętrze. W zaciemnionym kącie widniały prowadzące w dół kamienne schody.

Ich wzrastająca ciekawość kazała im nimi zejść. Po długiej wędrówce w dół ujrzeli tunel. Podążyli nim. Przez cały ten czas nie odzywali się do siebie. Do czasu, ponieważ Naruto... Kichnął.

Szli dalej. Kolejne schody. Kolejny tunel i tak w kółko. Nie wiedzieli ile czasu już minęło.

Po kilku godzinach weszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Było okrągłe, a na ścianach widniało wiele niezrozumiałych obrazów i hieroglifów. Na przeciw naszych bohaterów, przy ścianie, było coś przypominające włącznik.

\- Sasek. Jak myślisz co to miejsce?  
\- A bo ja wiem młotku.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak draniu!  
\- Zamknij się. Może uda nam się wyczytać coś z tych rysunków.  
\- Mam nadzieję...

Rozpoczęli od ściany po prawej stronie. Była to jakaś historia. Ludzi mieli jakiś kryształ. Dawał on wielką moc. Oczywiście znaleźli się tacy, którzy chcieli mieć ją tylko dla siebie. Niestety, aby zyskać moc, kryształ musiał zaakceptować nosiciela. Tak. Był on wszczepiany do lub obok serca. Im więcej kryształów tym większa siła. Ludzie postanowili schować je wszystkie, aby nikt nie posiadł takiej potęgi. Ostatnie miejsce na obraz było całe czarne.

Z braku wyboru zaczęli odczytywać historię po lewej stonie. Ta była napisana obecnym językiem. Zaczęli czytać.

 _Dawno temu na świecie panował spokój i harmonia. Demony i ludzie nie walczyli ze sobą. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomagali sobie. Nie było zgrzytów między nimi. Nie potrafili jedynie pokochać się nawzajem. Nie chcieli "brudzić" czytej krwii, a także zbyt wiele ich różniło. Wygląd, poglądy i wiele innych. Jednak wiemy, że wyjątki potwierdzają regułę._

 _Wielki demon Krizis jak codzień spacerował po ludzkim świecie. Nic innego go tak nie interesowało. Nagle dotychczas nie przerwaną ciszę przerwał przeraźliwy krzyk. Krizis od razu rzucił się do ratunku. Dwoje mężczyzn zamierzało właśnie utopić ludzką kobietę._

 _Demon wyszedł z krzaków ukazując się im. Jego postura robiła wrażenie. Silne, umięśnione ramiona i klatka piersiowa. Jego głowę z czarnymi włosami zdobiły dwa dlugie rogi i uszy. Z pleców wyrastały trzy bycze ogony. Jego nogi były jak byka._

 _Na jego widok mężczyźni zaczęli się uciekać, a kobieta cofać w stronę drzew. W pewnej chwili uderzyła plecami na drzewo. Krizis podszedł do niej spokojnym krokiem i pomógł stać. Już się tak nie bała. Byczy demon zaproponował, że ją odprowadzi. Tak zaczęła się ich znajomość._

 _Z czasem przerodziło się w to miłość. Byli pierwszym związkiem demona z człowiekiem. Tak powstała nowa rasa. Rasa półdemonów._

 _Wiele stworzeń wzięło z nich przykład. Powstało wiele klanów. Charakteryzowały się różnymi cechami._

 _Klan lisa - wielki spryt_

 _Klan wilka - wielkie pokłady czakry_

 _Klan byka - wielka siła fizyczna_

 _Klan sowy - wielka mądrość_

 _Klan słonia - wielkie rozmiary_

 _Klan węża - nienaturalna elastyczność_

 _Klan kota - wielka gibkość_

 _Klan psa - wielkie zdolności tropicielskie_

 _Klan pantery - nienaturalna szybkość_

 _Nies_ _tety w czasach, w których to spisuję demony uciekły do innego wymiaru. Wejście do niego znajduje się tutaj. Mam jeszcze jedną informację. Jeśli to czytasz wiedz, że posiadasz we krwi geny demonów_.

 _Podpisano_

 _Kurama no Kitsuune_


	16. Rozdział 16 Uniwersum demonów

\- Kurama. Kurama!  
\- Czego chcesz szczeniaku!?  
\- Patrz.  
\- Hee!? Jak to znaleźliście?  
\- Poszliśmy w głąd groty pod górą i po kilku godzniach znaleźliśmy się tutaj - powiedział Sasuke.  
\- Dobrze. Teraz trzeba wracać. Jak skończycie szkolenie to dopiero tutaj wrócimy.

^^^Trzy lata później^^^

\- W tym dniu wasze szkolenie dobiega końca. Nauczyłem was wszystkiego czego tylko mogłem. Mam nadzieję, że w zamian wykonacie czasem dla mnie jakąś misję.  
\- Oczywiście Orochimaru. Udało mi się zdobyć te świetne zwoje komunikacji, dattebayo! Jeden damy ci, więc napisz kiedy będziesz czegoś potrzebował.  
\- Dziękuję. Teraz już idźcie. Mówiliście, że wybieracie się do uniwersum demonów na kolejne szkolenie. Wiesz ile to może potrwać Kuramo?

\- Tutaj miną jakieś trzy-cztery miesiące. Tam trzy-cztery lata.  
\- W porządku. Dobrze wiecie, że jesteście dla mnie jak synowie. Macie wrócić cali!  
\- Ai ai tatuśku! - zasalutowali chłopcy z pobłażnymi uśmiechami na twarzach.

Na powierzchni do chłopców przykleiła się Karin.  
\- Nee~ Gdzie idziecie? (Nie kopiuj mi tu Felicjano! dop. aut.)  
\- Nic ci do tego - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i zimno.  
\- No nie dajcie się prosić. Gdzie~

Czerwonowłosa próbowała wyglądać zalotnie. Szybko mrugała i stanęła w wyzywającej pozie przed nimi. Jej usta były złożone w dziubek. (No już Grell jest lepszy... A są nawet podobni. dop. aut.).

Naruto wykorzystał najnowsze jutsu. Złapał Sasuke za rękę i znikł pomarańczowo-czarnym błysku.

Pojawili się niedaleko groty. Weszli do niej i zastali jednego ninja. Miał opaskę Suny. Wyszedł naprzeciw nim.

\- Gaara?! - wydarł się Naruto.  
\- Naruto? Sasuke? Co wy tu robicie?  
\- Etto... Wybieramy się krainy demonów - blondyn potarł kark mrużąc oczy.  
\- Baka! - powiedział Sasuke - Czemu mu to mówisz?!  
\- Bo to przyjaciel! Kiedyś byłem w Sunie i się poznaliśmy. Ufam mu tak samo jak tobie. Do tego sam ma w sobie demona. Może weźmiemy go ze sobą?  
\- Możemy jeśli się da.

\- A tak w ogóle co tu robisz?  
\- Wioska mnie wygnała...  
\- Co?! Dlaczego?!  
\- Nie zostałem chuchinem (jak to się pisze? dop. aut.), więc nie wybrali mnie na kage.

Naruto mocno przytulił Gaarę do do siebie. Policzki władcy piasku zaczerwieniły się lekko co nie umknęło Sasuke.

\- Czyli idziesz z tami! Ike zo!*

Okazało się, że Gaara także potrafi przeczytać tekst.

Kurama wyszedł z umysłu blondyna.  
\- Przeniosę was do uniwersum demonów, a następnie wrócę do twojego umysłu Naru. Tak będzie najszybciej. Nie ruszajcie się teraz i nigdzie nie idźcie po teleportacji.  
\- Hai!

Gaara złapał Naruto za rękę i mocno scisnął. Ten odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Będzie dobrze. Jestem przy tobie Gaara.

Na te słowa zdziwił się, ponieważ poczuł lekkie uczucie zazdrości w sercu. Jego duma nie pozwoliła mu na złapanie ręki jinchuurikiego. Na szczęście czarnowłosego były ANBU sam go złapał.  
\- Przy tobie także Sasuke.

Sasek i Gaara odwrócili głowy by nie było widać ich rumieńców. Środkowy nierozumiejąc o co chodzi spojrzał się na Kuramę.

 _ **\- Masz branie chłopie**_ \- przemknęło przez głowę Kyuubiego.

Lis zaczął ceremonię. By ją wykonać przyjął ludzką postać. Usiadł po turecku naprzeciw chłopców. Recytował inkanacje i składał pieczęcie jednocześnie. Kiedy skończył klasnął w dłonie, a w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło światło. On sam zniknął sekundę później.


End file.
